


Simple Rules

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: The rules were simple: No drinking, no drugs, no fucking, and no exchanging of personal information.





	Simple Rules

The rules were simple: No drinking, no drugs, no fucking, and no exchanging of personal information. Gwiboon had already broken one rule by showing up baked at her VVIP client’s home. In her defense, it was her day off which she usually spent masturbating and getting high as a fucking kite.

She examined her reflection in the ornate mirror of the guest bathroom; her black lined, cat’s eyes critically assessing the new La Perla lingerie on her slim body. She smiled, deep red lips spreading across impossibly white teeth. She looked like she was ready to kill…or fuck. The only hiccup was her chopped bob. She still hadn’t gotten used to it even though Minjung had pulled her into a dark corner, breathing into her ear how fucking hot she looked as she finger fucked her. Shit! She gasped at the memory, a hint of wetness already clinging to her sheer panties. She really should have turned down the job.

Gwiboon wasn’t really sure what her client did for a living but private performances were only reserved to public figures who required the upmost discretion. Among her private clients were a pastor, the Minister of Education, a brand ambassador for an organization that fights sexual violence against women, and a happily married celebrity chef. There were no pictures of a family to indicate that this client had one. Just an extensive oil painting collection that made the apartment feel more of an art gallery than a home. Gwiboon wondered if the client was the painter or collectors as she approached one of the paintings oozing red paint like it was bleeding. She was reaching out to touch it when she someone behind her cleared his throat.

She turned, half startled half annoyed. He was leaning against the door frame, hooded eyes surveying her.

“If you’re quiet ready,” he said, gesturing for her to follow him to the next room. In his hand he held a black lacquered mark. As she passed, he handed her a mask as well, black and lacquered but where his mask wore a flat nose, hers had a long, pointed nose. In the spirit of going with the flow, Gwiboon accepted it but this was a weird first. The stripping pole in the middle of the room was neither here nor there. The music system was glorious.

Becoming a stripper wasn’t even a distant thought for Kim Gwiboon - she had been accepted to a prestigious ballet academy. On a bright, fall evening, on the way to the dress rehearsal of her first performance, a taxi jumped a stop sign and hit her. Her right leg was broken in three places and even though she would eventually walk again, it would be years till she would be able to regain the level she was at. She was nineteen and all her life to that point had been ballet.

Stripping wasn’t bad once she learned to drown her pride in whiskey. The pay was fucking great and Jonghyun always made sure to get the right sought of client – none of those toxic hyper masculinity types. They had to dress well and smell good. This client, Lee Jinki, smelled amazing - of oak, amber, and citrus; and she wanted to rub her face all over his neck. That was the weed talking. She could feel it humming through her veins under the thumping bass, chasing the deliciously dizzying buzz with her fingers up and down her thighs, sighing at the warmth of her skin.

It was hard tell if he was getting on; he sat with his legs crossed, nursing an amber colored drink and mask gave nothing away. Still, she could feel his eyes burning every inch of skin. It scared her a little that she couldn’t see his face. Without facial cues it was difficult to know if she should be doing more or less, if she should be refined or vulgar. Only his immaculate hair, an indigo blue hue when the lights caught it, moved, falling prettily to the side when he cocked his head. Maybe it was her imagination, maybe it was her but she thought she heard his breath hitch when she spread her legs in an upside down midair split. _Vulgar it is._

Fifteen minutes into her routine and she had altogether abandoned the pole. Her skin, alive to every touch, was overwhelming her with sensation – the cool marble floor against her back, the wet tickle of her tongue on her lips, the calloused caress of her fingertips on her breasts, her nipples, her pussy. Her moan drowned his muted ‘fuck!’ but she heard it.

The rules were simple: No drinking, no drugs, no touching, no fucking, and no exchanging of personal information. Gwiboon had already broken three rules by the time she left her VVIP client’s home. She was doing her best not to look thoroughly fucked as she sighed out a latent orgasm but she could still feel the pressure of his hands on her thighs. The Uber driver turned down the air conditioning thinking she was cold.

Fuck! Lee Jinki was intense: the way he kissed her as though he was trying to suck the life out of her, quickly getting her dizzy with the taste of blood in her mouth; the way he looked at her as she played with herself, his muddy brown eyes burning into hers as though that was more interesting than her disappearing fingers which reappeared wet and warm; the way he drove into her from the back, from the front, his arms wrapping possessively around her; the way he smirked when she came before she was supposed to, panting, shaking and a little shell shocked by how hard she came. He said she’ll do better the next time around, his after-sex voice deep and gravelly! But next time? Would there be a next time? The absent smile creeping up on her cheeks thought so.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this came out better...


End file.
